Bloody Roar 3
Bloody Roar 3, is a vs fighting video game developed by Eighting/Hudson Soft in 2000 for Arcades. The game was ported to Playstation 2 in 2001. __TOC__ Plot The sign of the beast... A symbol shining with an eerie light, it appears without warning and to those it marks, it brings ultimate power and mysterious death. The sign only appears on the beastmen, human with the power to assume bestial form, and through them it sends ripples of terror and unrest throughout the civilized world. When those powerful beastmen, who fought for both their future and that of mankind, found this mark on their bodies, they set out on a quest. Each with their own dreams and their own ambitions... They sought the one whose will lurks behind the Sign and it is source of power.... Occidental version = |-| Japanese version = Gameplay The game uses a total of six buttons - though the shoulder buttons on the PS2 controller are optional. The button commands are punch, kick, throw, beast form button, and the L2 & R2 button is side-step left and side-step right - the player has the option to double tap up or down to side-step. The main feature in the Bloody Roar series, the Beast Form, returns in Bloody Roar 3. A fight in the game starts with both fighters meters filled up and both players have the option to transform into a beast. While in beast form, the player can recover some of the health that was lost over time, execute an Air Cancel, newly introduced into the series, and can perform "Beast Drive" The Air Cancel, only available in Beast Form (except for Uranus) allows your fighters, when their opponent is throwing into the air, to interrupt their recovery time by jumping and to directly chain an attack on the airborne opponent. The Beast Drive is pretty much the Super Combo. When performed, the player can recover all of the health that the player can get back instead of waiting to recover it in a short amount of time. In Bloody Roar 3, each characters have now two Beast Drive with the one already introduced in Bloody Roar 2 and some selected character have third secret one as Shenlong or Shina. Another feature is "Hyper Beast Form", a faster & stronger version of the Beast Form that can be used for about twelve seconds. Game Features * Arcade * VS Battle * Survival * Practice * Option Characters & Locations | |} Promotion Various tie-in product of Bloody Roar 3 was sell on the market with the release like : T-shirts, a V-jump Book, cigarette cases, bumbler stickers, phone cards, a Chia head in the shape of Gado... Reception Bloody Roar 3 received generally positive reviews from critics. On Metacritic, Bloody Roar 3 holds a rating of 71% , based on 20 reviews. Among the Bloody Roar community is mostly considered as the best of the series. The game has sold 350 000 copies around the world http://www.vgchartz.com/game/2929/bloody-roar-3/?region=All. His biggest competitor around it release date, Dead or Alive 3, has sold 1.77 millions of copies http://www.vgchartz.com/game/478/dead-or-alive-3/?region=All. With a grade of 7.9/10, David Smith from IGN precise the few of attention on the Bloody Roar serie "Tekken, Soul Calibur, Virtua Fighter and Dead or Alive have captured the lion's share of the attention in the genre since the peak of the Playstation era.... Which Bloody Roar never quite was." due to it lack of ambition, terrific action and the original combo. He concludes with "The offensive system is cool, and the beast meter throws in a curve as always, but the defensive system is just a little behind the curve in comparison to Tekken and DOA." Pilou, from Jeuxvideo.com, offers a 15/20 for the game, describes it like an excellent continuation for the Bloody Roar serie with an attractive gameplay, an on top direction and with original fights. In 2020, 20 years after its initial release, Culture Vulture ranked Bloody Roar 3 as the 28th Best Fighting Games of All Time https://culturedvultures.com/best-fighting-games/ saying that the game "has never been at the pinnacle of the fighting game genre, but it’s always been a popular series within the fighting game community" and "offered an enjoyable spectacle of shape-shifting fighters knocking the snot out of the each other." Packaging Artwork 2f42f8c52338427302260b83180411d8.jpg|Playstation 2 JAP Release Bloody-Roar-3-ISO-PlayStation2-JP-SLPM-62055-CD.jpg|Playstation 2 JAP Release (CD) img202.jpg|Playstation 2 PAL Release Bloody-Roar-3-ISO-PlayStation2-EU-SLES-50203-CD.jpg|Playstation 2 PAL Release (CD) bloodyroar3.jpg|Playstation 2 NA Release 452963_44039_back.jpg|Playstation 2 NA Release (back) Bloody-Roar-3-ISO-PlayStation2-US-SLUS-20212-CD.jpg|Playstation 2 NA Release (CD) Bloody_Roar_3_PS2Best_Sell.jpg|Playstation 2 "The Best" Edition JAP Official Artworks See: Bloody Roar 3 (official artwork) Trivia * The Bloody Roar 3 icon for the PS2 memory cards is the Tabula of a Thousand Beasts External Links * Official website (Japanese) * Wikipedia: Bloody Roar 3 * Playstation 2 Game Manual Citations Category:Games Category:Bloody Roar 3